


Creative Lingerie Choices

by thewishingdragon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Lingerie, that's it that's all the context you're getting for this absolute trainwreck of a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: Based on a prompt from a The_Doom_Dahlia "This is probably the worst lingerie you could have bought."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Doom_Dahlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doom_Dahlia/gifts).



“This is probably the worst lingerie you could have bought.” Chandler stood, arms crossed, eyeing Duke with obvious disgust directed towards her outfit.

Veronica, on the other hand, lay on the floor, in the fetal position, clutching her stomach and laughing near-hysterically. _“Worst?!”_ She said, “I think you mean _best!_ ”

Mac looked torn between amusement, embarrassment, and disgust. Duke tried to smile seductively, but it was made difficult by the fact that she was trying hard to suppress her own laughter.

“Just come to bed, Heather.”

Chandler scoffed. “If you think I’m getting in bed with you dressed like that, you’re sorely mistaken.”

Mac nodded in agreement. “Sorry Heather, but this is somehow more ridiculous than any of your other… _creative,_ lingerie choices.”

Duke sprawled across the bed in a sexy pose, attempting to seem alluring. “You mean you don’t want to have sex with _this?_ ”

Mac looked like she was about to break down into a laughing fit. “That’s exactly what I mean.”

Duke leaned in close. “But _wah?_ ”

Veronica laughed even harder, if that was even possible.

Mac kneeled down next to Veronica. “Are you alright?”

Veronica nodded frantically, tears streaming down her face as she cackled.

Chandler huffed. “Take that ridiculous outfit off, Heather.”

“It’s _lingerie,_ Heather,” Duke said, “You’d know that if you understood anything about what it means to be sexy.”

_“There is nothing sexy about Waluigi!”_

“Oh my **_God!_** ” Veronica shouted, immediately dissolving into hysterical giggles again.

Duke huffed, twirling the mustache between her thumb and forefinger. “Whatever. I’m not taking it off.”

Chandler groaned. “You and Veronica are insufferable when you get like this.”

Veronica attempted to compose herself. “Honestly,” she said, “If it was just the purple bra and the skimpy overalls, it might actually be sexy. The only things that really ruin it are the hat and-” she snorted, “The goddamn _mustache!_ ” she cackled.

Mac bit back a smile as Chandler huffed and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

“I’m going to go make sure she’s not actually upset,” Mac said, following Chandler’s lead. As soon as the door shut, Veronica and Duke heard muffled giggles coming from the hallway.


	2. The Sonic Incident

Chandler grimaced, Mac snorted, and Duke cackled as they took in Veronica’s…  _ outfit _ .

Veronica maintained her composure very well, given the situation.

“Jesus,” Chandler groaned, “First the Waluigi thing, and now this?”

Duke wheezed. “It’s amazing!”

Mac bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing.

“What’s the problem?” Veronica grinned, “The color matches what I usually wear, so I don’t see what your issue is.”

Duke snickered. “I think she’s mad about the red sneakers.”

It took all of Mac’s willpower not to collapse in a fit of giggles right then and there.

Chandler groaned. “It’s not just the goddamn sneakers! It’s the gloves and that blue… _ thing, _ too!”

Duke giggled and smiled approvingly at Veronica’s outfit. “I’ve gotta say, I thought I had you beat with the Waluigi lingerie. I wasn’t expecting this.”

“I’m in this to  _ win. _ ” Veronica said.

“Only you two would make a competition out of finding the worst possible lingerie,” Mac said, stifling breathless giggles.

“Find?” Veronica asked. “I  _ made _ this.”

“That’s even worse!” Chandler yelled.

“Worse? Or better?” Duke grinned.

“Worse.” Chandler deadpanned, “A hundred thousand times worse.”

Veronica rolled her eyes. “You’re so dramatic.”

Chandler scowled. “Well at least  _ I _ didn’t make fucking  _ Sonic the Hedgehog lingerie! _ ”

Veronica smirked. “ _ I gotta go fast. _ ”

Mac broke then, laughing uncontrollably along with Duke.

Chandler huffed and stalked out of the room, and if anyone had been able to see her face, they would have seen her fighting to suppress a smile.

Her girlfriends were such goofs.

Surprisingly, it didn’t bother her as much as it probably should.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite possibly the worst thing I've ever written.
> 
> Feel free to yell at me in the comments or on tumblr! I 100% deserve it!!!

There had been something of a truce in Veronica and Duke’s quests to outdo each other with worse and worse lingerie, and Chandler was outwardly glad for it. And if she inwardly thought that it was sort of funny… well, she fully intended to take that to her grave.

It was a relatively quiet night between the four of them this time, with with Duke and Chandler sitting on Mac and Veronica’s laps and the four of them just kissing and letting their hands wander lazily as they sat on Veronica’s bed.

Suddenly, Mac pulled away from Duke, smiling. “I want to try something.”

That piqued everyone’s interest right away.

“Something kinky?” Veronica asked.

Mac shook her head. “Not quite.”

“Well, what is it?” Chandler asked, leaning her full weight against Veronica, who just chuckled and held her closer.

Mac grinned mischievously. “I wanna do a striptease for you,” she said, biting her lip.

“Hell yes,” came Duke’s immediate reply.

Mac giggled, and once she had freed herself from the cuddle pile, she turned on some music and began slowly undoing the buttons of her blazer.

The anticipation in the air was palpable as she finally discarded the blazer, her shirt following soon after to reveal a black bra with gold lace trim.

Duke let out a low whistle. “Holy shit.”

Mac snickered. “You have no idea how hard it is to find yellow lingerie.”

“I’m pretty sure it doesn’t exist,” Veronica remarked.

Mac hushed them, turning her back to her girlfriends and wiggling her hips seductively as she let her skirt drop to the floor.

Duke let out a loud groan as Veronica burst into a laughing fit, nearly falling off the bed and bringing Chandler down with her.

Chandler, on the other hand, sat still on Veronica’s lap, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

“Why?” Duke demanded, “Why did you have to bring…  _ that, _ into this?!”

Written across the back of the panties in bright gold lettering were the words “YOU JUST LOST THE GAME.”

Veronica wheezed. “That’s  _ genius! _ Why didn’t Heather and I think of that?!”

Mac smirked. “Because that would mean that you lost.”

Veronica wiped a tear from her eyes, still giggling helplessly, and wrapped her arms around Chandler’s waist, muffling her laughter into Chandler’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Leave a comment if you like and don't hesitate to send me an ask on tumblr at shanes-scribbles!


End file.
